simpsonsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
La paura fa novanta II
La paura fa novanta II è il settimo episodio della terza stagione, ed il secondo special di Halloween. Trama Introduzione Come per lo scorso episodio di Halloween, Marge avverte i telespettatori della violenza dell'episodio, invitando nuovamente tutti a non guardarlo. Poi rinuncia sapendo che nessuno seguirà il suo consiglio. Parte la sigla. Marge, Bart, Lisa e Maggie sono tornati da una passeggiata facendo "Dolcetto o scherzetto" con un bel bottino, e per paura che si ingozzino, Marge consiglia ai suoi figli e a suo marito di non esagerare con i dolci. Nessuno ascolta il suo consiglio, così la notte avranno tutti gli incubi. La zampa di scimmia (The monkey's paw) Lisa sogna di essere andata in Marocco con la sua famiglia. Qui Homer compra una zampa di scimmia da un misterioso venditore, il quale afferma che essa è magica e può esprimere alcuni desideri, ma a un caro prezzo. Homer non si fa impressionare e la compra. Quando tornano a casa, Bart e Lisa iniziano a litigare su quale desiderio esprimere per primo, e intanto Maggie ne approfitta per esprimere il suo desiderio: all'improvviso una limousine si ferma davanti alla porta di casa Simpson. In realtà, però, l'autista del veicolo era arrivato solo per consegnare un ciuccio nuovo a Maggie! Bart allora desidera che i Simpson diventino ricchi e famosi: ciò accade, ma tutti iniziano a non sopportarli più per via del merchandising a loro correlato. Lisa intanto desidera la pace nel mondo, cosa che puntualmente si verifica. Kodos e Kang, però, ne approfittano per invadere la Terra, e nessuno li può fermare dato che tutte le armi del mondo sono state distrutte. Homer, dopo aver sprecato un desiderio, getta via la zampa, che viene raccolta da Ned Flanders: Ned desidera che gli alieni se ne vadano e per questo diventa l'uomo più popolare della città. La zona Bart (The Bart zone) In questo segmento Bart sogna di essere un ragazzo dotato di poteri psichici con cui può modificare la realtà a proprio piacimento. Dato che è anche capace di leggere la mente delle persone, tutti coloro che non pensano a cose felici vengono rapidamente tramutati in bizzarre creature. Bart è libero di tiranneggiare tutti gli abitanti di Springfield, fino a quando Homer lo fa arrabbiare, cambiando canale mentre il figlio sta guardando Krusty il clown: per tutta risposta Bart trasforma Homer in un pupazzo a molla. I familiari, per risolvere la situazione, portano entrambi dal dr. Marvin Monroe, il quale suggerisce che padre e figlio dovrebbero passare più tempo assieme. Homer e Bart si dilettano in mille attività insieme, fino a quando quest'ultimo chiede a Homer come può ripagarlo, e lui risponde che vuole indietro il suo corpo. Bart, allora, lo fa tornare normale Se solo avessi un cervello (If I only had a brain) Homer sogna di essere licenziato dalla centrale nucleare perché dormiva durante le ore di lavoro. Il signor Burns è convinto che il problema della sua centrale siano gli operai, che non hanno forza di volontà, per questo li vuole rimpiazzare con dei robot. Un prototipo è già pronto, però necessita di un cervello umano per funzionare correttamente. Intanto, Homer trova lavoro come becchino al cimitero di Springfield, però anche qui si addormenta sul lavoro, e lo fa in una fossa appena scavata. La notte, Burns e Smithers arrivano al cimitero per trafugare cadaveri freschi in modo da estrarre loro il cervello da usare nel robot, e trovano Homer: credendo che sia un cadavere (anche per colpa dell'odore) lo portano con sé al laboratorio. L'esperimento funziona, solo che il robot acquista tutte le caratteristiche comportamentali di Homer: si appisola e si abbuffa di ciambelle e birra. Deluso dal risultato dell'esperimento, Burns fa per distruggere la macchina, che però si ribalta schiacciandolo. A quel punto Homer si sveglia, ma scopre che la testa del signor Burns è stata attaccata al suo corpo. Citazioni e riferimenti La zampa di scimmia *La scena nella quale Homer tenta di portarsi via dei souvenir è una citazione al film Fuga di mezzanotte. La zona Bart *Il titolo, utilizzato anche e in un altro special di Halloween, il quindicesimo, è una citazione al film La zona morta. *La trama è una parodia di un episodio della serie Ai confini della realtà, intitolato It's a Good Life.Dal commento audio dell'episodio di Matt Groening, Al Jean, Mike Reiss, Dan Castellaneta, Jeff Martin e Jim Reardon presente nel DVD della terza stagione. *Il fatto che Jasper venga trasformato in un cane è un riferimento al film L'invasione degli Ultracorpi. Se solo avessi un cervello *Il segmento è una parodia di Frankenstein. *La fine dell'episodio è una citazione al film The thing with two heads. *C'è un riferimento a Il mago di Oz, in quanto "Se avessi un cervello" era ciò che diceva lo Spaventapasseri della storia. en:Treehouse of Horror II es:Treehouse of Horror II fr:Simpson Horror Show II pl:Treehouse of Horror II pt:A casa da árvore dos horrores II ru:Дом ужасов II Categoria:Episodi stagione 3 Categoria:Special di Halloween